


Decision

by xiaosinian



Category: Once Upon a Time in America (1984)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	Decision

他从噩梦中惊醒，Eve依然在熟睡，漂亮的金发柔顺地散落在白色的枕头上，白皙的脖颈微微弯成优美的弧度，然而即使是这样温暖平和的景象也无法让他重新入睡。没有任何人，任何力量能够带给他再次回到刚刚那个梦里的勇气。  
于是他索性起身来到客厅，坐在沙发上点了一根烟，室内还是昏暗一片，或许现在是凌晨四点，甚至更早。他不需要打开窗帘，便知道今天是个阴雨天，他的右腿正在隐隐作痛，12年的监狱生活留给他的礼物之一。  
他不曾向任何人详尽叙述过那段生活，他想说那是因为真正的男人不需要靠回忆往事来博取同情，但实际是，他没有什么可说的。  
像每一个好勇斗狠的街头少年一样，最初他的监狱生活充斥着血腥与暴力，他不曾畏惧那些，相反，他沉迷其中，这让他觉得和生活在外面的世界没什么两样。即使鼻青脸肿，肋骨断裂，躺在医务室里，他依然会觉得所有压抑的情绪在斗殴中已经一扫而空，况且狱医是一个滑稽的人，他经常因为狱医的一些动作笑得自己刚刚缝合的伤口险些裂开，而这些在他回到牢房之后又会是不错的谈资。  
然后，他已经忘记了是在什么时候，忘了他第几次进到医务室里，他看着狱医不知道多少次做出那些滑稽的动作却没有再笑，他数着每一次来都会数的墙上的花纹在那一次终于数清了，忽然间他觉得自己  
厌倦了。  
那才是他牢狱生活的真正开始。  
你能想象那种生活吗，每天走过同样的地方看着同样的人，由于无聊，你开始熟悉每一个角落，直到有一天，你已经记住了墙上的每一个孔洞，铁栏上的每一处划痕，再也没有任何新的东西可以探索，你甚至会觉得，连天上云朵的每一种形态都似曾相识。于是每一分每一秒都过得无比缓慢，就像在秒与秒之间又被什么看不见的力量加入了几年。  
于是他开始想，地狱或许就是这样的。  
他失去了最初的激情，不再热衷于挑衅，麻烦却是无可避免的，在他又一次因为右腿骨折进到医务室后，他已经分不清是狱医还是右腿的疼痛让他觉得恶心，秒与秒之间变成了几个世纪，在快要发疯的烦躁中，他抓起了医生的圣经。  
不，他从来不曾信过那种鬼东西，自始至终不曾，他当时只是迫切需要些什么来打发时间，然而他在翻开书的瞬间想起了Deborah，少女如天使般美丽的面容令他感受到一丝平静，那天他在对Deborah的回忆中最终陷入沉睡。  
从那天起，他开始频繁地想念Deborah，他每晚读着圣经，就会想到当年Deborah对他读雅歌的样子，想起他们的吻，想起少女跳芭蕾时如天鹅般的高贵优雅。然后他会幻想Deborah在外面的样子，幻想他出狱以后两个人的重逢，幻想Deborah有一天会陪伴在他的身边，他会幻想着她自慰直到高潮，甚至有些时候，他会看见Deborah的幻影，看见她坐在自己床边，他很清楚那是虚假的，但他依然会为此露出笑容，安然入睡。  
当我对所有的事情都厌倦的时候，我就会想到你，想到你在世界的某个地方生活着，存在着，我就愿意忍受一切。你的存在对我很重要。就如同后来他告诉Deborah的一样，他的每一个字都是真心实意的，但是，他同样有一些事情，不会也不想告诉Deborah。  
那就是在漫长的牢狱生活中，少女的面容经常会变得模糊不清，他会忽然间想不起她的样子，她的声音，甚至觉得他们发生过的一切皆为虚幻，他开始梦不到她，看不到她，就像他的生活中从来不曾出现过她。在那些时候，他会疯了一样的花费大把大把的时间穷尽全力的在脑海中挖掘少女残存的影像，将支离玻碎的碎片拼凑在一起，再用他最美好的想象补全残缺的部分。一次又一次，直到他拥有了一个最完美的幻象，她的肚脐像是圆圆的酒杯，她的腹部像是百合花围绕的麦堆，她的胸，一串串的葡萄，她的气息有着苹果香，而没有人像他一样爱她，她是他的光，他的救赎，他活下去的全部勇气与希望。  
他早该发现的，但他一直在拒绝去想，她陪他度过了地狱一样漫长的12年，她填补了自己破损的灵魂，一个人如何能生活在没有光的世界里，又如何能承认其实自己一直生活在黑暗中，他以为的光明与救赎只是海市蜃楼。但当他彻底失去Deborah的那一刻，他终于发现在他的幻想中，Deborah早就已经面目全非。她的离去带走了他自以为是填补的那块灵魂，但他已经不知道是突如其来的一部分空荡更为痛苦，还是他要假装那曾经是与他紧密连接不可替换的一部分更为艰难。但事实就是，那一部分填补物，由他自己的幻想创造，也由他自己亲手毁弃。

但这一切都不是他噩梦的原因，那些如在一瞬间碾碎心脏般，即使在惊醒后也久久不能摆脱的剧痛和空洞，他羞于启齿，但却不能不承认，那只会是因为他最好的朋友。  
他很少会梦见Max，甚至在监狱里，他也极少会想起他。不，不是那种遗忘般的不会想起，而是他不会去思念Max，他不会去渴望他的陪伴，不会去想念他的存在，并且觉得这一切理所当然。  
这就像是，你不会（如果你是个健全的人）去想念自己的双手，不会去渴望双眼的陪伴，你不会思念自己业已存在的血肉与灵魂。  
你不会忘记他，就像你不会忘记自己眼睛的颜色。你不需要幻象，因为他就在那里，与你的好的坏的你的全部一起，当你是完整的，他就是你完整的灵魂的一部分，当你是腐朽的，他就在你那腐朽的部分里。但你永远也无法分辨出他到底在哪里，他早就融入你的全部，分离的唯一方式就是掏空你自己。  
他怀疑Deborah在很早的时候就明了这一点，每一次他离开Deborah去Max身边，她的神情，她的语气，那样的不满与轻微的鄙夷，甚至是Carol，都会用了然的语气对他说“如果你舍不得离开他，那就把自己也送进监狱吧”。  
他轻叹了一声，他厌恶自己无法否认Carol的话，他没有办法离开Max，而这正是他讨厌Carol的根本原因，他以为他是不喜欢Carol的淫荡，但他突然意识到他只是不喜欢Max和这个女人腻在一起而对他熟视无睹。  
他突然意识到他在依赖着Max，他不得不承认他喜欢Max的目光停留在他身上的感觉，他喜欢每一次吵架Max道歉的样子，他还记得那次Deborah走后那一次Max几乎被他气到抓狂却依然只吼了Carol，他看着那一切什么都没说，但那简直是Deborah走后他心情最好的一天。  
他有一种无力感，他觉得或许自己才是真正疯了的那一个，也许Max说的对，监狱生活改变了他，会让他只是在睡梦中梦见好友的死亡就魂不守舍，会让他觉得离开Max就像是掏空了自己。  
他想起Carol说Max嘲笑他，说他会想尽办法让警察逮捕他，这样他就不用干这一票了，如果是其他任何一个人说这样的话，他会杀了他，他痛恨监狱，他不否认每次即使只是远远望见那个地方就有一种反胃的感觉。但对Max，他连愤怒的感情都无法产生。  
而且，他自嘲般笑了一下，他甚至真的在认真考虑这个做法。  
他想起Max曾经问过他：没了我，你怎么办。他没回应过，因为他不认为他会离开Max。  
他听到窗外已经开始下雨，雨水不断的打在玻璃上，他的睡意终于重新袭来，他在困倦中漫不经心地想着，一个人要怎样才能舍弃自己全部的血肉和灵魂？然后他把酸疼的右腿换了个姿势，坦然又带了点绝望地想，所以就这样吧，他不介意再进一次监狱。  
在入睡前他有个念头一闪而过，他确实是想着Deborah度过了12年，但他愿意陪Max一起下地狱，也许他应该告诉Max这一点。  
他露出了一个笑容，终于沉沉睡去。

end


End file.
